The invention relates to a system and method for operating and monitoring, for example, an automation system and/or a production machine and/or machine tool.
Such systems and methods are used, for example, in the field of automation technology, in production machines and machine tools, in diagnostic/service support systems, and for complex components, devices and systems, such as, for instance, vehicles and industrial machinery and plants.